Sensual Country
by EEevee
Summary: [challenge fic] Dancing, possessiveness, and country music. Why? Because country is sexy! XD


Title: Sensual Country

Genre: humor/romance

Rating: T for suggestive sexuality and country music…

Disclaimer: Song is not mine; characters are not mine; thank god the bar is not mine either…

Summary: Dancing, possessiveness, and country music. Why? Because country is sexy! XD

Challenge fic: Song: "Any Man of Mine" by Shania Twain. Rules: None. Random selection by my playlist #1 of 5. Pairing: Dedicated to my Bro.

The bar was already loud and rowdy and it was only nine. It was clear that the people here all knew one another as they flirted, laughed, and teased between crowded tables and surrounding booths. The country music just happened to be a live band and blasted from the tiny stage off to the side. Luckily, people weren't dancing… yet.

"Do you have to look like that?"

"Hm?"

"Like this is tearing out your intestines and dragging them on the ground." The man winced at that tasty imagery. The last time that had happened to him… well, it hurt like hell. This was painful but not quite THAT painful. "It's fun."

He allowed her to twine possessively around his arm and drag him excitedly over. At least there would be some drinks. Not that he needed drinks to relax, but they certainly couldn't hurt. It had been awhile since he had a casual drink anyway. Maybe he would get something out of this after all. Maybe. Sure.

She paused uncertainly and he had to ask, "What?"

"I'm fat." Her hands tugged at the sleek dress that hugged her form. He decided he couldn't let the dress have all the fun and leaned over her smaller body loosely.

He snickered and whispered suggestively in her ear, "If you had any fat, I would have found it by now. I think I know your body better than you do. If you want, I could prove it right here and now." His hand slipped a little lower to back up his offer.

She swatted at him with a laugh, the moment of doubt blown away by her shifting personality. It seemed to people that she had some kind of problem with her attention span, but then again, most people seemed to think that he was sleeping on his feet half the time. It must look funny to see the two of them together. She was always bouncing with some kind of energy, positive or wrathful, while he was always cool and sometimes comatose.

"You're late." One of her girlfriends frowned. She shrugged. The two of them were always late, for some reason. And it wasn't always him. He would swear she spent more time on that wide, spiked hair of hers than she did on him. He had never seen it have a bad day, even after a fierce battle or flamboyant entrance. He wondered why he never saw any hairspray cans in her bathroom trash; there should have been more than a few.

"So? It's not like you would dare to do without me." She smiled brightly and the other woman recoiled. What could he say? She has a strong personality. It didn't help that she seemed to look like a snake about to strike sometimes or that her teeth were like fangs at just that angle.

She seemed to forget the insult instantly. The moment he dreaded the most had come.

"Let's dance."

Now, usually, he wouldn't mind dancing. It wasn't like he was uncoordinated or anything. He didn't have the eye-catching style of his rival. What little he did possess was grace, which might have been fine for ballroom dancing, but this was country. Having a boot scootin' good time was beyond him.

"I don't think so."

Her enticing lips pulled into a pout and she leaned a hand on her shapely hip. He knew he was bound to lose, but he wasn't going to let her win that easily. Maybe a token fight would wipe out some of the negative points he was about to receive for the horrible farce. He was thankful that because it was country, most of the people he knew didn't visit it. Which didn't mean that tongues wouldn't waggle and word wouldn't get around.

"Why are you so mean to me?" She whined, wiggling closer to him. He stood, unconcerned, watching her. "Aren't I pretty enough? You said this dress was sexy. I even made you dinner."

He flinched slightly but didn't say anything. Dinner had been won on a bet, yet he had been wishing they went out afterwards. To say it was a culinary disaster wouldn't be understating the severity of the situation. He had the feeling that not only had she done it on purpose to get him back, but, also, he wouldn't be able to eat hamburgers anytime in the near future.

"Don't you _love_ me?" She hissed softly, her eyes glittering. She had slid close enough to rest her ached back against the front of his body, "One little dance won't kill you."

He scratched his head and teased, "I don't know."

She looked up, "Let's put it this way: the dance won't kill you, but I might. You promised." The man sighed, knowing there was no way he would get out of it. He knew he should have been a little later picking her up…

"I did."

She took that as permission to latch onto him again. How he ever ended up with such a touchy woman… Perhaps that was part of her charm. It certainly wasn't her big mouth. Well, at least not when it was forcing words out.

"So let's go!"

Still, he dug his feet in. He just wasn't ready to humiliate himself just yet. He needed time to prepare. But he could hardly say that, now could he? How manly would that sound?

"I'm coming." He replied as mellow as possible. Dancing couldn't be worse than his last mission. No one would die or get hurt (Hopefully. She did tend to be a bit wild) and everything was in good fun.

"Just get over here and dance." She called, knowing it was tormenting him. He wouldn't have expected anything less. She was almost as bad as Ibiki about the mental torture. "One dance. Just one!"

Slowly he eased towards the dance area and experimentally tapped a foot. Before he could get farther than that, she grabbed him and started trying to encourage him. It wasn't working too well.

"Hey, if you're going to be my man, you have to dance. I told you that before." She smirked and he gave an amused look, "I do dance Anko. I dance quite well… just not in public…" He dropped his voice, "Or with clothing."

She looked startled, "Pervert. I told you those books were ba..."

"Inspiration." He finished for her.

She thought about it for a moment, "You're still a pervert Kakashi."

He gave a mock sniff, pleased to have distracted her. There might be a chance to escape yet.

"I do dance well, ask Gai."

Her face flooded and he found it mildly amusing. And she said he had a dirty mind?

"I'd rather find out first hand." Anko snapped back, "You're not going anywhere Mister Copy. Better pick a good dancer because I'm going to dance you into the floor."

A/N: Haha, bro, you didn't think I was serious about Gai/Kakashi, I hope? Anyway, we should really have better things to talk about than who Kakashi should be paired up with… like Bleach! I should do something to torment Sasuke, just for our darling little rabid fg sister!


End file.
